This invention relates to a method and apparatus for inspecting the inside walls of underground pipes. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for inspecting the entire wall of underground pipes in which the inspection devices for assessing the physical and structural integrity of the walls are conveyed through the pipe.
Utilities are responsible for the regular maintenance and integrity of their underground infrastructure. They usually rely on “smart pigs” or robots for the inspection of these pipelines to determine necessary repairs. These devices are designed to traverse axially through a pipeline and inspect the walls of the pipeline through the use of various inspection techniques. However, there exist numerous obstructions such as valves, offsets, bends, and reductions in diameter within the pipeline that can prevent traversal of the “pig” through the pipeline, thereby precluding the use of “pigs” or robots for inspection of those sections of pipeline having these obstructions. Notwithstanding, the inspection of these pipelines is just as critical as those pipelines which are capable of accommodating a “pig” or robot. Thus, it is apparent that there exists a need for a device which is capable of inspecting pipelines having obstructions which otherwise make difficult or preclude inspection by conventional “pigs” and robots.